1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trim mask for use with a phase shifting mask (PSM) and in particular to a notched trim mask that can improve feature definition and device performance on the integrated circuit as well as simplify the optical proximity correction on the associated PSM layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a simplified representation of an exemplary digital integrated circuit design flow 100. At a high level, the process starts with the product idea in step 101. In designing an integrated circuit (IC), engineers typically rely upon computer-implemented tools to help create a circuit schematic design consisting of individual devices coupled together to perform a certain function. In one embodiment, these computer-implemented tools include EDA software 102, which can translate the circuit into a physical representation, i.e. a layout. When the layout is finalized, it can be used during tape-out 103. After tape out, fabrication 104 as well as packaging and assembly 105 can proceed to produce the IC 106, also called a chip.
Note that EDA software 102 can perform a plurality of steps 110-119, which are shown in linear fashion for simplicity in FIG. 1. In an actual IC design process, various steps may be repeated until certain tests are passed. Moreover, these steps may occur in different orders and combinations. Therefore, these steps are described below for context and general explanation rather than as a specific, or recommended, design flow for a particular IC.
In step 110, engineers can describe the functionality that they want to implement in a system design, perform what-if planning to refine that functionality, and check the costs associated with the system design. Hardware-software architecture partitioning can occur in this step. Exemplary EDA software products from Synopsys, Inc. that can be used at this step include Model Architect, Saber, System Studio, and DesignWare® products.
In step 111, the VHDL or Verilog code for modules in the system design, i.e. the logic design, can be written and then verified for functional accuracy (e.g. checked to ensure that the logic design produces the correct outputs). Exemplary EDA software products from Synopsys, Inc. that can be used in step 111 include VCS, VERA, DesignWare®, Magellan, Formality, ESP and LEDA products.
In synthesis and design for test step 112, the VHDL/Verilog code can be translated to a netlist. This netlist can then be optimized for the target technology. Additionally, tests for checking the finished IC can be designed and implemented. Exemplary EDA software products from Synopsys, Inc. that can be used at this step include Design Compiler®, Physical Compiler, Test Compiler, Power Compiler, FPGA Compiler, Tetramax, and DesignWare® products.
In netlist verification step 113, the netlist can be checked for compliance with timing constraints and for correspondence with the VHDL/Verilog code. Exemplary EDA software products from Synopsys, Inc. that can be used at this step include Formality, PrimeTime, and VCS products.
In design planning step 114, an overall floorplan for the chip is constructed and analyzed for timing and top-level routing. Exemplary EDA software products from Synopsys, Inc. that can be used at this step include Astro and IC Compiler products.
In physical implementation step 115, the circuit elements of the logic design can be positioned and connected (generally called “place and route”). Exemplary EDA software products from Synopsys, Inc. that can be used in step 115 include the Astro and IC Compiler products.
In analysis and extraction step 116, the circuit function can be verified at a transistor level, thereby permitting what-if refinement. Exemplary EDA software products from Synopsys, Inc. that can be used in step 116 include AstroRail, PrimeRail, Primetime, and Star RC/XT products.
In physical verification step 117, various checking functions can be performed to ensure correctness for manufacturing, electrical issues, lithographic issues, and circuitry. Exemplary EDA software products from Synopsys, Inc. that can be used in step 117 include the Hercules product.
In resolution enhancement step 118, the layout can be manipulated to improve manufacturability of the design. Exemplary EDA software products from Synopsys, Inc. that can be used in step 118 include Proteus, ProteusAF, and PSMGen products.
In mask data preparation step 119, the “tape-out” data for production of masks for lithographic use can be generated. Exemplary EDA software products from Synopsys, Inc. that can be used in step 119 include the CATS(R) family of products.
Due to the ever-increasing reduction in feature sizes on ICs, improvements to resolution enhancement are constantly being sought. Unfortunately, providing these improvements in a commercially viable manner is highly challenging. Such improvements in the context of a phase shift mask are now discussed.